Arctic Flame
by vhengence.payne
Summary: Before the chosen one there was his teacher. follow her though her life until she meets her progeny at none other than Hogwarts. Things get a shake up now Harry has a new teacher


AN: To those who follow me I'm back and i will finish my other stories its just this one would not leave me in peace. this is completely unbeta'd and was written in only a few hours so please let me know of any really bad mistakes and ill try and fix them. otherwise let me know what you think. also this will NOT be a Bella/any vampire fic but paring is undecided. please let me know what pairings you would like to see and ill see what i can do.

I felt the venom enter my system as James' teeth bit into the tender flesh of my wrist feeling like acid rushing through my veins. The excruciating pain, resembling that of a fire, but instead of burning it was freezing everything in its destructive path. Unlike with muggles, this burning ice didn't hurt because it was changing me into a different entity but rather was unlocking that which I had believed was stripped from me. Oblivious to my surroundings I welcomed the venom, caressed it and called it sweet names. My tortured screams were an involuntary reaction of my depleted body, but I relished the pain as it renews me to my former glory. Suddenly I felt the venom start to recede and my cries of agony changed from physical to emotional, not that the observers noticed. "No, stop, please don't." My pleas fell on deaf ears as my chance to be who I once was, was being ripped away from me. That which was being unlocked was once again dormant. I still felt remnants of venom at the bite site but it was no longer active. The blood loss became too much for my system to handle and I was lost the dark abyss.

I guess I should explain a little about whom I am and how I got to this point for those whom are confused. Yes, I was born Isabella Marie Swan but that is not the name I normally went by. I am, well was more well known as Arctic Flame. To understand my name better you need to know about my linage. Going back to my grandparents on my maternal side my grandmother was an ice elemental and my grandfather was a pure blood wizard creating my mother that was ½ ice elemental ½ blood witch, following me so far? On my father's side it gets a little more complex. My paternal grandmother was a muggle born witch and my grandfather a fire elemental which should have produced a ½ fire elemental ½ wizard but due to a funny quirk in genetics my father was born a squib with no obvious magical abilities other than a unique resistance to any magical or supernatural influence that would affect his mental processes. So my parents got together unbeknownst to their parents. If my grandparents on either side had had known Charlie and Renee would have NEVER been allowed to be together. Cross-breeding with humans or other mortal beings is fine, but within the elementals it depends on the element. You see within the element community there are the four main elements: Earth, Air, Fire and Ice. Earth elementals have two offshoot elements being Stone and Metal, while the rest have only one. Electricity for Air, Water for Ice and Acid for Fire. Earth elementals and their offshoots live harmoniously with Electricity and Air elementals and are known to have relationships with those of opposing elements. Fire and Ice along with their offshoots however are at war with each other. Somewhat like the Guardians and Cold Ones are eternal enemies and due to their species unable to co-exist. My parents however were somewhat of a Romeo and Juliet of the elemental world, minus all the suicide. The kept their origins secret and it wasn't until my first birthday did my grandparents from both sides meet, both wanting to surprise my parents and I. The outcome of that particular surprise was explosive to say the least and if I didn't have a wizard and a witch for grandparents to conceal the confrontation it would have been a whole lot worse. I being the unique being that I am halted the fighting between fire and ice by combining the two. A wall of icy flames shot up between my chilling grandmother and fiery grandfather shocking all the hostility out of them. My parents and grandparents alike looked at me with awe as I made my pink teddy appear from my room then changed the color from pink to a perfect mesh of red and blue.

After that little show of power all the adults conceded that I had Ice and Fire elemental abilities as well as being in essence a ½ blood witch. As I was essentially a combination of two warring factions as an elemental neither side could or would train me, and it was unsafe for me not to learn control. I was given to a peaceful Earth/Air community that was secluded in outback Australia. They were happy to take me in and train me as well as keep me a secret until I was controlled enough to protect myself. This community also had in it a few ice and fire elemental elders that had taken sanctuary there to live out their last years in peace. Upon entering the community I was given a ceremonial naming ritual, where by the elements themselves named me. On that day I was renamed Arctic Flame. This was very ancient magic that was lost to time for all bar the very few who still practice it. I grew up learning the old ways when all elemental factions were at peace and was able to harness the opposing forces within me in such a way that has not been seen in several millennia.

On my 12th birthday I was accepted into AUSSIES that's Australian United School of Sorcery, Indigenous and Elemental Studies. Unlike most wizerding schools around the world, students can attend until the age of 21. AUSSIES not only taught magic as in potions, charms and such but it also taught about elementals as well as the magic lost to muggles. The pyramids in Egypt are a perfect example of what I mean. They were in fact built by muggles with no apparent magic to their name, but those ancient muggles were able to tap into the living magic round them, to feel it vibrate in the air. This is so for most indigenous people, and we were show how to do the same. The indigenous and elemental studies is why we were able to stay in school longer, but we were also able to just do the standard wizerding stuff and leave early if we wanted. Time also moved differently in AUSSIE, nine years in AUSSIE was equivalent to five outside its walls. AUSSIE was a very select school and didn't want the rest of the wizerding world finding out about the extra years the students studied. So with complex magic that has never been able to be replicated students left at seventeen but had really lived 21 years. After finishing my schooling I returned to the community that I had called home and lived peacefully for a time. It was not long after my return that it was attacked by death eaters and fire elementals that worked for Voldemort. This was the first and only attack in Australia and their target was me. I later discovered that a British witch had made a prophesy about me.

"He who will face the Dark Lord

Will be trained by that which has never been seen

With the power to wield both fire and ice

To neither side would she lean

Where the old world will meet new

Her knowledge is abundant and insight keen

Protection that lies within know to no other

Is locked dormant in a gene

If she teaches the chosen one

The Darks down fall is what it will mean."

The battle was brutal and many lives lost. We all fought with honor and did our heritage proud. Though pacifists turned in to warriors we did not lose sight of who we were. It all ended when I was hit with a killing curse. All the death eaters left thinking the job was done. Those of the community that survived gathered around me and immediately started and ancient healing ritual as I was not dead yet. I survived that day but at the time we all believed that my magic both as a witch and an elemental was stripped from me. I healed and we mourned our losses and continued to live but without my magic I felt out of place. Within the next month I had decided it was time to return to my birth parents.

I discovered that my Romeo and Juliet parents love didn't last forever but they didn't die they just divorced, each telling anyone who asked about my whereabouts that I lived with the other. I tried my mother first and was as welcome as a bullet to the head. She straight out told me that now I had no magic I was no child of hers and that I was as good as dead. Needless to say I didn't stay long. I ventured to my fathers in Forks and was welcomed with open arms. My father knew what it was like to be non-magical in the magical world, so he understood my need to live away from it. As I was technically seventeen I had to go to muggle high school which is where I met Edward. I knew what he was and saw it as a way to be able to reconnect with what I lost and now that brings us to now, me lying in a hospital bed in Phoenix recovering from the attack.

My time in hospital was a somber affair as all I could think about was how I hadn't lost my magic instead it was hidden out of my reach, but also the missed opportunity to have it back. I had accepted that it was gone for good and had made my peace with that fact, but to feel it stir and know its still there was torturous. To have my magic gone is one thing but to now know it's still there just out of reach was maddening. It got me pondering about the prophesy, "Locked dormant in a gene." Whatever kept Edward out of my head must be the dormant protection. I think that due to the curse that now not only is this 'protection' locked dormant but now so is my magic. I need a key to unlock it, and James unwittingly gave it to me. Venom, a type of supernatural liquid that burns as it freezes the body in time. An ice cold body with a fiery thirst. A symbiotic mix of fire and ice. In no other supernatural do my two elements co-exist, discounting myself. And because both my magical sides are so in twined with each other if I unlock my elemental side my witch side should follow. From what I felt as James' venom coursed through my veins, I doubt id become a vampire at all. I didn't feel the venom changing me; I felt it reawakening what once was there. Now I had a solid theory I just needed to convince Edward to change me.

I wasn't really in love with Edward as such, but more in love with what he represented: forbidden love and a connection to the supernatural. During my stint in the hospital Edward mistook my depression and contemplation as me seeing that he and his kind are dangerous. He tried to leave but now knowing he might be the key I was determined to not let that happen. I was able to convince him to stay and became more adamant in doing all I could to convince him to change me. It was at my 'eighteenth' birthday party that Alice threw me that I saw an opportunity. As I looked around the Cullen family I noticed all their eyes were dark amber, and a plan began formulating in my mind. Alice was too busy playing hostess to look into the future but I noticed Jasper watching me with keen eyes. While opening my presents I deliberately ran my finger along the edge causing a paper cut. I watched with barely suppressed glee as all eyes turned pitch black, and Jasper started to advance. The next thing I know I was sailing through the air and landed amounts the crystal slicing my arm open. I watched in utter devastation as Jasper was hauled from the room and all bar Carlisle followed. As I was stitched up I expressed vehemently to Carlisle that it was in no way Jasper's fault and that if he really wanted to drain me he had the ability to fight them off to get to me. As I sat there I wished that jasper had of made it far enough to at least take a bite, I knew I could have stayed quiet enough until it was too late to remove the venom. Alas, it didn't happen and now I knew I'd have to work overtime to get Edward to change me.

As it turned out my plan backfired more than expected. Three days after the event Edward left me in the forest after cruelly breaking up with wasn't the loss of Edward and his family that sent me spiraling down into an almost catatonic state, it was the loss of a chance and becoming whole again, and also the way he played on my muggle weaknesses. Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months, I stayed locked in my mind unable to escape. I ran on auto-pilot but was no longer living. Charlie understood and was supportive; he knew it was hard for me to accept that I had lost my magic in the first place. Charlie could also empathies with me, having my magic dangled in front of me only to have it kept out of reach. To know how to get it back but no way of getting it.

I eventually became friends with Jacob and started to live again. I locked the hope of getting my magic back deep inside of me. Spending time with Jacob reopened me to the indigenous magic that I had learned at AUSSIES and that helped tremendously. I was able to reconnect with the magic around me even though it wasn't my own. It was through what I call this 'muggle magic' that I was able to find out that Jacob had been ignoring me because he became a shifter. I left it alone and didn't cause trouble for him; I knew it was hard in the beginning to learn control over any type of magic or supernatural change. Now that I had graduated muggle high school I had to much free time on my hands I found myself spending more and more time wondering the forest alone, connecting with the magic around me.

It was on one of these walks that I came across a serine meadow. I decided to rest a while before heading back. As I was immersed in the natural magic around me I knew instantly that a vampire had enriched on my haven. Standing to face the intruder I recognized Laurent's form. Keeping myself immersed I bantered with him, learning that he intended on feeding on me. I soon felt the shifters approaching and knew if I could get him to bit me the shifters would prevent him draining me. Once again fate was a cruel bitch and thwarted my plan. My change in attitude had caused Laurent to hesitate to long and the shifters destroyed him before I got my wish.

After that event I was brought into the pack in a matter of speaking, but I was found more often than not with Old Quill. The cranky old basted of the tribe actually took a liking to me and taught me the magic of his people. Old Quill saw that I was meant to have magic running through my veins and did what he could to help my try and find an alternative key to unlocking them. Years passed in much the same way and Old Quill became the grandfather that I never really had. Old Quills death hit me hard, but as he had requested I released his spirit to the other side in an ancient ritual before he was given an elder funeral. It was a few weeks after that that I received a letter from Billy that Old Quill had left me in his will. The letter told me that he had discovered on a spirit walk that I was destined to get my powers back but I couldn't be told until he had moved on. It told of how I must go on a journey, follow the wind and let the sprits guide me. I packed my things, said my good byes and was gone within the week. The parting with Charlie was bittersweet; I had told him why I was leaving. He was happy that I would become whole again but sad to see me leave.

I traveled by car and camped under the stars, the same way my ancestors did long before modern conveniences ever existed. I let the sprits guide me with no destination in mind, flowing from one town to the next. It was on the eve of my 30th birthday that I felt the need to stop and rest in a motel that night. So, doing as Old Quill told me I booked myself a room for the night and showered before leaving in search of food. It was strange essentially re-entering civilization once again, for the last year or so I had been hunting my food and cooking it over an open fire. As I wondered the concrete jungle looking for a decent place to eat I noticed the flow of magic here different, muted, altered as if it was trying to adapt to this artifice environment and struggling. It was odd but then again I have never really been in such a built up muggle town. The community was rural with almost no modern conveniences and the school although artificial was built on magic itself and even Forks was surrounded by forest.

Not paying attention to my surroundings I found myself suddenly thrust into a wall in a dark alley with a knife at my throat. I felt dread flood me as I took stock of my assailant and any hope of surviving this encounter alive was dashed. He was at least twice my size and well built, the way he held me told me this wasn't his first rodeo, and his eyes communicated that this encounter would only end in my death. As his filthy free hand began to explore my body, relaying his intentions I closed my accepting that my end would be one of the worst ways to die. Suddenly the man was ripped from me by an unlikely rescuer with a southern drawl.


End file.
